Wait, You Don't Love Me Like I Love You
by KalaniRainbow
Summary: THIS IS NOT AN EDWARD/HARRY LOVE STORY. An ordinary girl is stuck between two very unordinary boys, she can't choose one when she needs both. Can Harry hold her love, or will he have to give her up? How can he win when compared to Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

She sat just outside her window, perched on the roof. The moon streamed down and she marveled at its beauty, the glow it cast, making her feel insignificant. She sighed gently with the wind.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned back to the window and easily slid inside the room.

"Come back to bed."

Elizabeth woke to the sun streaming through the open window. She rolled over; expecting the other side of the bed to be occupied, but it was not. Elizabeth placed her hand in the indentation on the pillow next to her.

She sighed and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. They caught in a tangle and she tugged, pulling it straight. The shower shut off and she could hear him opening the curtain.

The bathroom door swung open, and there he stood, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood straight and his scars were barely noticeable in this light.

He smiled slowly and sauntered over.

"Harry…" She breathed, leaning towards him.

As he finished pulling on his jeans, Elizabeth slid from the bed and walked quickly to him. She slid her arms around his bare chest, holding him. She gently kissed a long scar that stretched from his shoulder to his spine.

"How did you get this one again?" She murmured, her lips still pressed against him.

"Dragon." He said gruffly before reaching for a shirt.

She pushed against him, causing him to face her.

"What do you have planned today?" She asked, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"I gotta work, baby. I get off at ten tonight…" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"That's fine; it's girls' night out anyways."

He nodded and then shifted around her to go back into the bathroom.

Elizabeth looked down, she stood in her underwear and bra, and too big socks that clumped at her ankles.

"Do you want breakfast?" She called as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sounds good!" Harry called.

Downstairs, Elizabeth checked the refrigerator and then the cabinets. She checked the refrigerator again and settled on eggs and toast. She pulled the sourdough rosemary bread down and cut two thick slices. She slid them into the oven and started on the eggs.

She reached for a bowl and quickly cracked five eggs. She mixed them so they were an even yellow and reached behind her for the horseradish. She added a generous dollop and then grasped the chili powder, just as she was about to add it she felt it zoom from her hand.

Elizabeth spun around to see Harry holding his wand and the chili powder with a smirk on his face.

"Give it back."

"No, I don't think I will."

"What's wrong with how I cook?"

"Nothing! You're an excellent cook, but I don't like chili powder."

"Fine." Elizabeth sighed but reached for the oregano instead.

Harry smiled, "Much better."

Harry stayed, leaning against the kitchen wall, "You are beautiful."

"Ha! I'm not wearing any make up and I'm in my underwear!"

"I like it."

Elizabeth chuckled and turned back to the stove where the eggs had started to scramble themselves, "Harry!"

But he was already up the stairs.

Elizabeth sighed, she hated when he used magic to cook.

Elizabeth waved as Harry drove away; he turned back in his seat and waved back.

She jogged back into the house and hurried up the stairs, she had errands to run. She entered the bedroom and hurried to the closet.

She flipped through her clothes until she was able to piece together the perfect outfit. Elizabeth pulled on her jeans and buttoned her cream vest; she then reached for a pair of brown pumps and slipped them on. She completed the look with two brown sticks holding her bun in place. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. She reached her car and climbed inside, her heel slipped off the break pedal.

"Dammit." She cursed as she jerked into traffic.

The car behind her honked and she purposely slammed on her brakes.

The driver yelled something and Elizabeth held up her hand, a dismissal.

Elizabeth picked up her phone and flipped it open and scrolled to contacts. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"OH MY GAWDDDD!" Addison shrieked once she had answered the phone.

"Addison!"

"Eh-LIZ-a-BETH?" The way she said 'Elizabeth' drew it out into almost double the syllables.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Puh-lease! I was born ready!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Twist again?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great, I'll call you later. See yah at ten!"

With a click, Elizabeth shut the phone and pulled into the museum parking lot.

She climbed out of her car and listened as her heels clicked against the concrete. She stepped inside, her heels echoing on the polished wood floor.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Reed."

Elizabeth smiled at the receptionist but continued on her way.

She took the first right and continued down the hall but stopped when she came to the double doors. She gently pushed them open. At the end of the room hung one painting and almost five feet from the painting was a large plush bench for viewers.

Elizabeth kept walking until she was at the bench, she took a seat.

She had been sitting, looking at the painting for almost ten minutes before she heard footsteps behind her,

"Ah! Ms. Reed! You are enjoying the newest Monet we have added to our collection?"

"Oh, Mr. Kavahk! Very much so, thank you."

"I told them, I said I can guarantee Ms. Reed will be in here the tenth day! And here you are!"

Elizabeth smiled and stood, her back to the painting, "I was surprised at the lack of security, actually." Elizabeth said nodding to the empty room.

"Ah, yes, yes. Please take a step and go to touch the picture!" He insisted, nudging her forward.

Elizabeth hesitated, but after a moments silence, she stepped forward and reached to touch it. Just as her hand was to graze the painting she felt herself pushed towards the exit by an invisible force as she suddenly remembered she had to get home. But a second later, when Elizabeth was almost at the door, she recognized the trick.

She gasped and Mr. Kavahk's booming laughter filled the room.

"Was Harry here?" Elizabeth asked while rushing back towards the picture.

"Very good, Elizabeth! Indeed he was! You just missed him, in fact. He completed this earlier this morning!"

"It was preformed beautifully. If not for my background, I might not have ever known."

Elizabeth chuckled as she took her seat, once again.

"Well, when you have finished, I have a wonderful De Vinci I am in need of help placing. I thought you might know what to do…"

"I would love to." Elizabeth replied sincerely as she turned back to the Monet.

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway at fifteen past seven. She carried her groceries in one arm and struggled with her other bags in the other.

"Where's Harry when I need him?" Elizabeth hissed under her breath as she dropped her groceries at the front door so she could retrieve her key to open the door.

She swung the door open and hurriedly dropped the bags on the kitchen table and counter.

Elizabeth hurried upstairs and kicked off her heels. She undressed and slipped into the shower.

The steady stream of water poured down her back and steam rose around her. She tilted her head back and water drenched her hair. She lathered her skin with the rose soap and shampooed her hair, sweat pea. The scent of flowers saturated the air, filling her lungs. She rinsed and slid open the shower curtain.

The mirror was steamed over, but she didn't need it. She wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom. Elizabeth padded across the bedroom to her closet. She checked her alarm clock: 7:38. She pulled open the walk in closet and stepped inside. She switched on the lights and looked around.

She debated on which colour to wear. She felt her way through her dresses, satin, silk, cotton, stretch, sheer, chiffon, flat, bunched, sleeveless, scoop neck, and more...

Elizabeth had narrowed it down to a teal wrap around strapless that bunched on the side and hit just above mid thigh and a tight one shoulder red dress. She held them both up and tried to picture herself in each.

In the end, she settled on the teal one and poked through her jewelry. She reached for the large salmon coloured necklace; it was made of large and chunky beads. Elizabeth held it against her dress.

"Perfect…" She said to herself as she hung her outfit on a small hook.

She walked to the shoes and chose a pair of gold strappy sandals. She dropped them onto the floor under her hanging dress and sauntered to her vanity table to do her hair and makeup.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slicked it so that not a hair was out of place. She rubbed a light eye shadow onto her lids, making them sparkle gold and she smeared a lightly tinted gloss onto her lips.

Satisfied, Elizabeth walked back to her outfit and quickly got dressed. She clasped the necklace on and slid into her sandals, buckling the straps.

She checked the time, 8:49.

Elizabeth walked to the balcony and stepped outside. It was just dark, so you could still see a slight pink in the sky. She tapped her fingers idly on the balcony ledge and spun around. She stepped back inside and heard the lock click as she shut the double doors.

Elizabeth knew she was going to be early to her Girls' Night, but she didn't care as she grabbed her car keys and clutch as she hurried down the stairs.

She climbed into her car and started the engine.

There was no line for Twist as she parked. Elizabeth checked her hair and makeup in the rearview mirror before walking into the restaurant/bar.

"How many?" A young blonde waitress asked, holding a large stack of menus.

"Two, I would like a table by the bar please."

"Great, right this way."

Elizabeth took her seat at the table presented, as the waitress went to lay the menus down onto the table, Elizabeth waved them off.

"I'll have a half black vodka, half tangerine juice. Two slices of vegan chocolate cake and she'll have one of those little cucumber martini things you serve…" She said pointing at the seat across from her.

The waitress looked taken back but quickly recovered herself and with a nod, hurried off.

Elizabeth checked the clock behind the bar, 9:32.

She bit her lip and let her eyes wander, checking the scene.

She stopped as she noticed a younger man resting at the end of the bar. His shoulders were stiff but his arms slouched onto the bar.

Elizabeth looked closer and was startled when he quickly turned around and their eyes met.

She pretended to search in her clutch until she thought he might have looked away.

She glanced up, through her lashes and noticed he had looked away, but his body was turned so she could better see him.

He looked too young to be sitting at a bar, but yet, there in his hand was a drink.

She noticed he swirled it, but never drank. And she noticed his face, his chiseled features, and the un-human beauty. She pulled at her pony tail, almost jealous. He smiled at something, and Elizabeth looked around to see what had caught his attention.

She noticed nothing, and she hated that she had just spent moments not looking at him. She had never seen someone as…well, beautiful as him. Elizabeth couldn't even picture Harry anymore; she had eyes only for this magnificent stranger.

Elizabeth heard the waitress come with the drinks and Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Is there something else you need, ma'am?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Yes…Could you bring that man over here please?"

"Which one?"

Elizabeth's face continued to redden, "The striking one at the end of the bar."

She didn't know what had caused her to be so bold, but she regretted it as she watched the waitress walk over to this stranger man.

Before the waitress had reached him, he had stood and made to leave.

Elizabeth noticed that the waitress became young, unprofessional, and giggly as she talked to this man. Yet, he waved her off and started towards Elizabeth, never looking away from her eyes.

Elizabeth, intimidated, looked down and quickly sipped from her drink.

"You wanted me?"

This enchanting man stood before her, he wore wonderful designer clothing, his hair stuck up and his skin was marble smooth.

He smiled a crook smile, a boyish smile.

Elizabeth smiled back slowly; she was shaking inside, "You looked lonely."

She was thankful her confidence hadn't failed her yet.

"I was waiting for someone."

Elizabeth felt her smile falter, "Well, I'll let you get back to that then."

"I've talked to her though, it's fine."

Elizabeth grinned, and sipped her drink again.

"What are you drinking?" He asked, looking at her drink.

"Black vodka and tangerine juice."

"Huh. I'll have bourbon." He said to the waitress who had been lingering behind him.

He reached behind him and pulled up a chair, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth toyed with her necklace, trying her hardest to stop her jaw from hanging.

"Excuse me, how rude. I never introduced myself…"

"Oh…Well…"

"Hello, I'm Edward."

Elizabeth took his extended hand and flinched at the coldness of his touch.

"What a medieval name. I'm Elizabeth."

"Early nineteen hundreds, actually. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_You like? Read and Review(:_


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth watched Edward with a kind of fascination. She sat in awe of his graceful movements and his cool, collected voice.

She found herself slowly leaning closer and closer as he talked, almost as if she was being drawn in by a force. She became quickly aware of his scent; it was sweet and very intoxicating.

He seemed to notice her behavior but had chosen to ignore it.

They were in deep conversation, or rather Elizabeth was listening intently while Edward chatted, when Addison arrived.

"Weeeeeeell, looky here!"

Elizabeth jumped and stood quickly to face Addison, she was embarrassed by how she had been fawning over this man.

Addison stuck out her arms and quickly embraced Elizabeth and as she pulled away and turned to Edward who had also risen, but much slower.

"Now, who is this young man?"

Edward smiled and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Elizabeth's younger sister."

Addison blushed bright red, "Puh-lease. But you, mister, don't look a day over 19! How did you get in here?" She leaned flirtatiously closer.

He chuckled, "You don't want to know." He winked, but something in his tone made Elizabeth think that she really _didn't_ want to know.

Edward's eyes flashed quickly to Elizabeth, but before Elizabeth was sure if this had actually happened, he began his exit.

"Well, I should go so you both can enjoy your _Girls' Night _out."

Elizabeth replayed their conversation, never had she mentioned it was a girls' night out…

"Actually…" Addison turned to Elizabeth with a wink. Elizabeth knew exactly what was coming, but before she could protest… "Would you excuse us? We'll be right back, don't go anywhere!"

Addison dragged Elizabeth into a further corner.

"He is SO cute!"

"He is pretty handsome."

"You can say that again…"

"'He is pretty handsome.'" Elizabeth said mockingly.

"Har Har, You should jump on that." Addison added knowingly.

"Ha! 'Jump on?' Hellllooo, Harry, remember?"

"You're not married, are yah?"

"I can not believe we are having this conversation."

Addison rolled her eyes, "He is so obviously into you."

"And I'm so obviously into Harry."

Addison rolled her eyes again, "And I could totally tell by the way you were just drooling on Eddy."

"It's Edward. And I wasn't drooling! He was talking quietly so I had to lean in…" Elizabeth blushed and glanced quickly at Edward, he stared right back.

"Maybe…We could talk for a bit…" Elizabeth finally broke down and Addison squealed and clapped her hands, she even threw in a little jump, which was dangerous in her three inch heels.

Addison grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and dragged her back to Edward.

"She accepts!"

Elizabeth's head snapped towards Addison, "What she means is, would you like to get a drink?"

Addison giggled behind her manicured hand, her finger nails shone blood red.

"With the both of you?" Edward asked with another smile.

"Oh no, I have somewhere to go…" Addison replied with a wink.

"Well, alright then." Edward stepped closer.

"I think I'll take this to go…" Addison said as she grasped the martini and swallowed it in one gulp.

Edward chuckled, "You're not driving home, are you?"

Addison hiccupped, "Are you kidding me? Alcohol barely affects me; maybe I'll try a shot." She mumbled as she headed off in the direction of the bar.

"We better stay and babysit her." Elizabeth added as they watched Addison take a seat on a bar stool and order a shot.

"Sounds good to me." Edward said, taking a seat.

Elizabeth watched Addison for a bit longer before sitting across from Edward.

"How's your drink?"

"Delicious." Elizabeth said as she took a longer sip.

"If we're baby sitting, better get you something not so strong." Edward waved over a waitress.

"How about some wine?"

"How about a root beer?"

Edward chuckled and turned to the waitress who was staring with jealousy at Elizabeth.

"Two root beers, please."

She scribbled something on a notepad and walked away.

Elizabeth suddenly noticed the cakes she ordered had been sitting on the table. "When did these arrive?" She asked, gesturing to the slices of cake.

"Earlier, when we were talking."

"I didn't even notice." She sighed, already entranced by him.

"I tend to have that effect on people." Edward said tiredly.

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said awkwardly.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and shrugged; she took a fork and scooped a bit of the cake into her mouth.

"That's really good; they make the best vegan food here. Want the other piece? I don't think Addy will want it."

Elizabeth looked over at the bar, by the look of the surrounding shot glasses, Addison had downed almost six shots and she was currently hanging over the edge of the bar attempting to straighten the bartender's bowtie. The waitress appeared with the drinks and then disappeared with a 'hmph' when Edward failed to notice her.

Edward laughed and politely declined, "No thank you, I'm not much of a cake guy."

Elizabeth smiled and ate some more and sipped her soda.

Edward watched her with a kind of fascination, "Tell me about yourself…"

Elizabeth blushed, "Me? I'm not very interesting…"

"Please, I insist."

Elizabeth blushed and she looked down, suddenly very interested in folding her napkin into little triangles.

"I'm twenty-three… I have an older brother and a younger sister." Elizabeth paused, unsure what to talk about.

"Go on."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "I write. A lot."

Edward's brow furrowed in concentration, as if he found this very interesting, "But you're not published." He interjected.

"God no, but I wish."

"Poetry and…A memoir."

"Yes…" Elizabeth gasped, shocked, "How did you know?"

"You're an easy person to read."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I have, actually, yet to finish my memoir."

"Well, yes. You don't have the perspective to finish one…"

"I…"

"Or at least that was what your writing teacher said." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth sputtered.

"Never mind, I'll just listen now. No more interruptions."

Elizabeth sipped her soda again, the bubbles calming her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak, maybe babble on about her writing career but was cut off by a squeal of joy coming from the bar.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEE! This man, here, just asked for my hand in marriage!" Addison was struggling to balance on the bar in her high heels as she clung to her 'fiancé'.

"Oh no. We need to get her home." Elizabeth groaned and hurried over. Edward followed, chuckling.

"Addison!" Elizabeth hissed, "Get down here this instant!"

Addison smiled when she saw Elizabeth, "And looky here! My _Maid of Honor_!"

Addison bent down and grabbed Elizabeth and attempted to pull her onto the bar. People where clapping and cheering:

"Yeah! Take your top off!"

"Congratulations!"

"You're hot!"

"Shut up!"

Elizabeth waved awkwardly and Edward stood back and laughed. "It's not funny! Help me!" She pleaded with Edward until he easily strolled over and tapped on Addison's leg.

She bent down, "Yesssss?"

"Hey, how about we go home?" Edward asked, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Why, sweetie, are you asking me to go home with you? I'm a wife-to-be now; I can't just be going home with strange guys now, not that you aren't deee-lish!"

As she said this, Elizabeth was sure she saw Edward do something with his wrist, causing Addison to fall. Edward, of course, caught her.

"You're my little saviour!" Addison giggled before throwing herself on him, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Oh." Edward smiled as she pulled away.

"Oh baby, you taste bad!"

"I do believe you taste yourself. You taste strongly of vodka." He said with a smile on his lips as he carried her out of the bar. Elizabeth followed, carrying their purses.

"Wait! What about my fiancé?" Addison called as they left the bar and walked out into the street.

"He'll call you."

"I never gave him my number!"

"If it's meant to be, he'll guess it."

"You really mean it?"

"Sure, I do."

"I dooooooo." Addison repeated, giggling.

"So much for alcohol not affecting her." Edward said under his breath to Elizabeth who chuckled. Elizabeth wanted to say more but Edward's beauty was even more intimidating in the night light. The moon seemed to reflect off of his skin and even in the night chill, he seemed unfazed.

They reached Addison's car and he slipped her into the passenger side. I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Follow us home?"

"Gladly." Edward said with a smirk, holding out his palm, expecting the keys. Elizabeth dropped the keys into his hand and watched as he walked away.

She started the car and drove Addison home, she checked the time: 10:47.

Addison stumbled from the car and Edward, appearing from nowhere caught her.

"Woah. How did you catch up so quickly? I didn't even see you behind me."

Edward shrugged with a crooked smile, "You have a fast car." He walked Addison to her room and then hurried back outside to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled up at Edward, his eyes captivated her; they were a honey gold. He blinked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'll drive you home?"

"You're such a gentleman." Elizabeth laughed as she tossed the keys lightly at him and slid over to the passenger seat.

He caught them and sat behind the wheel. He zoomed out of the driveway and onto the street. Elizabeth checked the speed: 65mph and still climbing.

"Don't you think maybe you should slow down?"

"Does my driving bother you?"

"Nothing about you could bother me." Elizabeth admitted quietly. Edward smirked but released his foot from the gas pedal. She smiled appreciatively.

"We've talked about me… now, about you…" Elizabeth said, swiveling her body in her seat so she could face him.

"Me? Alright, I guess that's fair. I have two sisters and two brothers. I am technically the oldest."

"How does one be 'technically' the oldest?"

Edward paused, "Well, in some ways my siblings are older than me…but in others, I am the eldest."

"I think I understand, like how mature they are?" Elizabeth suggested, puzzled.

"Yes…you could say that."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't write, but I play piano. I've been told I'm quite good, actually."

"Not very modest…" Elizabeth said playfully.

"You have no idea." Edward sighed with a chuckle, "I'm a vegetarian."

Elizabeth looked at him; he seemed to struggle with the word 'vegetarian', almost as if the thought made him laugh. He composed himself and returned his focus back to the road.

"What's so funny?"

Edward shrugged as he pulled into her driveway. Elizabeth smiled as she climbed out, followed by Edward.

"You have a lovely home. How did you afford such a piece of property?" Edward inquired as they reached the porch.

"Oh, my boy-…" Elizabeth gasped, she had completely forgotten Harry.

"Yes, he must be very wealthy." Edward said, his expression never changed. He didn't seem to care that Elizabeth was not single.

"You…you knew?"

"Elizabeth, you don't give me enough credit." He smirked as he kissed her forehead, "You're very easy to read, remember?"

Elizabeth blushed, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too, good night then."

"Wait, how will you get home? You left your car at the bar…"

"I'll walk."

"All the way to Twist?"

"I need to clear my head."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

_Woahhh(:_


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth quietly opened the front door; the house was silent and dark. She was careful to hold the keys so they didn't jingle. She took off her sandals and quietly made her way up the stairs. The bedroom door was propped open and light streamed through, casting a ray of gold/yellow light onto the hallway carpet. Elizabeth stood just outside the door, listening. She heard pages turning. Elizabeth slowed her breathing and gently pushed open the door.

"Hey." Elizabeth greeted Harry quietly. He lay in the bed, propped up with pillows, and reading the Daily Prophet. He grinned.

"You're back early. How was it?"

Elizabeth feigned exhaustion, "Ridiculous, Addison drank her weight and I had to get her home… Definitely not the best night out!"

Harry chuckled as Elizabeth tossed her clutch and shoes at him, "It's not funny! How was your day?" She called from the closet as she undressed.

"Fine. A pretty slow day, Ron says 'hi'."

Elizabeth smiled, "You saw him today?"

"We had lunch."

Elizabeth pulled on a pair of shorts and one of Harry's old Tee-Shirts.

"I saw your work at the museum today, very subtle." Elizabeth said as she climbed into bed.

"That's nothing; I was doing a favor for one of the guys."

"Well, it was a very fine favor." Elizabeth climbed under the covers.

Harry chuckled, "The paper's been pretty quiet lately."

"Isn't that good?" Elizabeth yawned.

"It can be…"

She rolled over, placing one hand on Harry's arm, "But it's not this time?"

"It's too soon to tell. You'll be careful, though?"

"What? You don't think your muggle girlfriend can take care of herself?" Elizabeth laughed sleepily before playfully punching him in the arm.

"Is there a fly in the room? I think it just bumped into my arm…" Harry laughed and Elizabeth pretended to pout before she rolled over and began to drift off.

But it was not just before she fell asleep did she realize she had never told Edward where she lived, yet he drove her home without asking for directions or even her address…

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find a note on the pillow next to her, along with a small daisy.

_**Urgent call, be back later.  
Hope you had sweet dreams.  
Love- Harry**_

She tossed the note onto her nightstand and grabbed a robe from her closet. She stood still; her head spinning. She felt the events of last night slam into her. Her hand flew to her forehead.

"Oh!" She needed something, some clue that she hadn't imagined this spectacular stranger, this man whose skin glowed and his eyes captivated. She ran down the stairs, her robe flying behind her. She threw open the front door and hurried to the car. She went to open the door, but the locks held them shut. She gave one angst filled kick before she punched in the code on the door handle, unlocking the car. She dove inside, searching under seats. She wrenched open the glove compartment and scattered papers.

She checked in between seats. Finally, she collapsed and sat back in the driver's seat. She was disgusted by her hysterical behavior over some strange man. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she noticed a small note taped to the steering wheel.

She laughed gently and opened the paper.

_Elizabeth-  
I had a wonderful time last night. I hope we may do it again soon.  
294-3821_

Elizabeth read the note over and over, until she had memorized the number. She held the paper tight in her fist as she jogged back inside. She knew it was wrong, but she searched for a hiding place for this note. She didn't quite understand why she felt the need to keep this a secret from Harry, but she was going to try.

She settled for a shoe box in her closet.

Elizabeth checked the time: 10:37.

Was it too early to call? Should she wait the allotted time usually given to schedule a second date? But, then again…it wasn't a date, per say. Just a friendly gathering, if it was Addison she was calling, she wouldn't hesitate. But, she wasn't calling Addison, she was calling… "Edward."

Elizabeth felt her stomach flip when she said his name and she instantly felt guilty. Had she felt this way the first time she had met Harry? No… but those were different circumstances… Elizabeth sighed and dropped onto her bed. She rubbed her closed eyes with her thumbs, seeing spots.

The phone rang and Elizabeth jumped, nearly falling as she snatched the phone up.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered breathlessly, her heart pounding.

"Hey! Did you sleep well?"

Elizabeth felt her heart catch, her breathing steady, it was only Harry.

"Yes, how's work?"

"Are you okay? You sound…" Disappointed? Confused? Flustered? Yes.

"I'm fine. I just… never mind. When are you coming back? Did you eat breakfast?"

"I should be done in an hour. No I didn't, I might pick something up. Do you want anything?"

"I can just make something."

"Great!" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you soon?"

"I love you."

Elizabeth paused, "I love you too."

Elizabeth walked to her closet, pulling on jeans and a tank-top. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She pulled on a large hoodie-jacket and walked down to the kitchen. She rummaged in the refrigerator, then in the cabinets, and then checked the contents on the counter. She opened the bread box and extracted two pieces of bread. Elizabeth placed them in the toaster, setting the time to one minute.

She then turned to the refrigerator and pulled out two eggs, and cooked them sunny-side-up. She sprinkled them with pepper and slipped them onto a plate. The toast sat, already done.

Elizabeth dropped the toast on the plates and reached into the refrigerator for the strawberries. She sliced them into halves and placed handfuls next to the toast. She balanced the plates and carried them to the table.

She walked back into the kitchen and poured two mugs of hot tea. She carried them back to the table and sat down.

She lifted her fork and speared a strawberry. The fruit was inches from her lips when a loud pop sounded above, from her bedroom.

She dropped the fork and stood up.

"Harry?"

"One second!" He called, his voice muffled.

Elizabeth sighed, relieved and sat back down.

"Hey, it smells good!" He blew past her and dropped into his seat.

He shoveled the strawberries into his mouth, "Sho, choo have anyching to do today?"

Elizabeth smiled weakly, "No, do you have anything you want to do?"

He swallowed and smiled, "Maybe you want to go out?"

"Ah, no. It's so cloudy, and it looks like it could rain."

Harry frowned, "I thought maybe a quick stroll through a park…" Elizabeth smirked at his pout, "Fine. I'll get dressed after we eat, then."


End file.
